


When The Night Is Long

by PumpkinRiver



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a trip to a club turns into a nightmare can Kris and Matt find and help their friend in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Night Is Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about May 2009 and it was the first fanfic I had written in years!!

Kris looked around the club smiling as he spotted his friends. Anoop, Allison, Lil and Megan were dancing in a group in the middle of the dance floor, well, if you could call that dancing; Megan looked like she was going to end up maiming someone but the look in Anoop’s eyes said he couldn’t have cared less. The yellow bracelet Allison wore to signify she was underage glowed in the UV lights; well, if you had to make it obvious at least make it fashion conscious as Adam had said when it had been handed to her at the entrance. He looked towards the bar where he knew Adam was buying a round of drinks; mainly cokes as he, Adam and Lil had decided not to drink for the night so that Allison wouldn’t be the only sober one there. He’d been gone for longer than Kris had expected but the club was busy tonight so he guessed it was just taking a while to get served. Unable to see the older man Kris stretched onto his toes to get a better look.

“Dude, are you even listening to me?” 

Matt poked Kris in the side. Kris turned his head back to Matt quickly. 

“Sorry man, I can’t see Adam anywhere.” 

Matt smirked. 

“You really are a little obsessed with him.”  
“I am not.”  
“Dude!!” The smirk on Matt’s face had changed into a supportive smile but the teasing glint was still in his eyes.  
“At least I’m not as bad as Alli.” Kris grinned back  
“Oh definitely not.” Matt grinned in the direction of their little sister.  
“But it shouldn’t have taken him this long to buy a few drinks.” 

Matt looked closely at Kris and saw the worry on his face. Realising that he wasn’t going to get Kris’s attention back until the location of their older friend was established Matt downed the last of his beer, placed the bottle on the side and leaned in to whisper in his friend’s ear. 

“Come on then, let’s go and find the glittery one.” 

Together they moved through the crowd until the reached the other side of the dance floor. Looking around they could see that Adam was definitely not at the bar. 

“Maybe he headed to the toilets? You know how he has to keep checking his makeup.” Matt suggested. 

Kris was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Taking it out it became clear that he had a missed call and a message from Adam. 

“It’s a message.” 

Kris noticed that Matt looked as confused as he felt. If Adam had had to rush off why would he have left a message rather than finding and telling them? Needing to hear more clearly Kris made his way towards the exit, Matt following close behind. When they reached an enclave at the opening of the club, far enough away from the paparazzi to still have some privacy but not close enough to the doors to have trouble hearing over the music, Kris called his voicemail to listen. 

“Kris……I……umm…what….Kris…….” Kris pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.  
“Well what did he say?”  
“Nothing. It didn’t make any sense at all.” Kris turned to face Matt. “It sounded like he was drunk.”  
“He’s not been drinking.”  
“I know that but he sounded really out of it, totally trashed.”

Matt looked at the worried expression on Kris’s face and was pretty sure it was reflected on his. 

“Let me listen.” Kris wordlessly handed over the phone. Matt listened to the message and his worry increased tenfold.  
“Was he in a car?”  
“Huh?”  
“It sounded like he was in a car.”

Matt could see the look in Kris’s eyes change from worry to terror. Suddenly Kris was darting away from him and back to the bouncers at the door of the club. Kris stepped up to a man 4 times his size and Matt thought that in any other situation the image would have been pretty hysterical; Pocket Idol indeed, 

“Hey, did you seen Adam Lambert leave?”  
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that sir.” The bouncer answered without even looking at who was talking to him.  
“But….”  
“Dude, we came in with him!!” Matt interrupted. The bouncer looked at the two men in front of him and recognition appeared on his face.  
“He left about 5 minutes ago with a guy, caused quite a commotion with them.” He motioned towards the paparazzi lining the other side of the street. “He could barely stand, the man he was with was practically carrying him.” 

Matt grabbed Kris’s elbow and pulled him away from the bouncer. 

“Did Adam take anything tonight?”  
“What?”  
“It’s a simple question Kris, is Adam on anything?”  
“God no!!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Matt!!” Kris was almost yelling.  
“Alright…..maybe someone slipped him something?”  
“None of y’all would play that kinda trick man.” 

Matt looked Kris in the eye, he needed Kris to understand what he meant. 

“I didn’t mean us.” 

Kris’s eyes widened as he realised what Matt was talking about. 

“You don’t think….”  
“I don’t know man, I just don’t know” 

Before Matt could stop him Kris was racing across the road to the paparazzi. The flashes from the cameras doubled the minute Kris made a move towards them. 

“Did anyone see where Adam Lambert went?” 

The flashes continued but no one answered. Matt rushed across the road to join his friend. 

“DID ANYONE SEE WHERE ADAM WENT!!!” Kris yelled at the piranhas in front of him. Still nothing. “Come on, you’re always following him, someone must have seen him leave!!!”

Maybe it was the desperation in his voice or maybe it was simply the desire for a better story but one of the cameramen came forward. 

“I’ve got him leaving with some guy about 5 minutes ago on tape.”  
“Dude we need to see that.” Matt moved towards the man as he spoke.  
“I’m not sure I should….”  
“Please, we need your help.” Kris’s voice cracked as he spoke. The man looked at Kris and finally nodded. He rewound the footage to the right place and held up the camera for Kris and Matt to see. 

_Adam was being almost completely supported by a man who appeared to be about 6ft 3, maybe 6ft 4. The man was built like a brick-house and didn’t appear phased by the weight of the 6ft 1 singer in his arms at all. Hailing a taxi he began to manoeuvre Adam into the cab.  
_ __

_“Kris…where’s Kris?” Adam mumbled on the screen._

Kris blanched at the mention of his name and leaned in closer to the screen as if he could make a difference to the event taking place on it.

_The man finally got Adam into the cab and turned around to the paparazzi behind him._

_“Some kids just can’t hold their liquor you know.” He smiled at the press as they laughed along with him. He quickly moved to the other side, got in the car and the cab speeded off._ 

The cameraman pressed stop and lowered the camera. 

“That’s everything.” 

Kris turned to look at Matt, fear and anger warring in his eyes. 

“No one was surprised to see him that drunk.” The man muttered behind them.  
“HE WASN’T DRINKING!!! He wasn’t…..oh god…Matt what are we going to do???” 

Matt had no idea. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lil and Megan exit the club. He was about to motion to them when another voice appeared to his right. 

“I know where he is, I’ll drive you.” 

Both Kris and Matt looked at the man in shock. There was a camera hanging around his neck and a phone up to his ear but the look on his face was sincere. 

“Why should we trust you?” Matt queried.  
“Because you don’t have another choice.” Kris nodded his head and began to move with the man to his car.  
“Keep following them.” The pap spoke into his phone before hanging up.

Matt wasn’t as sure as Kris but there was no way he was risking another of his friends ending up in danger. They ran along the street to the paparazzo’s car and jumped in; Kris in the front, Matt in the back. The car sped out of its parking space and raced along the road. Matt noticed a few other paps running to their cars to follow them. 

“Just what Adam needs, more press.” Matt muttered under his breath.   
“Where are we….” Kris was cut off by ‘I’m Every Woman’ originating from Matt’s pocket. As Matt went to answer the phone Kris turned to face him.  
“What are you going to tell them?”  
“I’ll think of something.” Matt flipped open his phone.  
“Where the hell are you guys heading?” Lil’s voice could be heard clearly throughout the car.  
“Adam’s in trouble.” Kris looked shocked at Matt’s blunt answer. Matt shrugged his shoulders in response.  
“How?” Lil and Adam had become close friends and the worry in her voice was clear even without being able to see her.  
“We don’t know yet. Get everyone back to the hotel. Don’t tell Allison.”  
“But Matt…”  
“She doesn’t need to know yet. I’ll call you as soon as I can.” There was muffled talking on the other end of the phone as Lil told Megan what she’d just heard. Finally she spoke back into the phone.  
“You’d better keep me updated Giraud! Now go help Adam.”  
“We’re trying to.” And with that Matt hung up. He hadn’t broken eye contact with Kris the entire phone call. Kris nodded at him and then turned to face the man driving. 

The pap’s phone went off and having never put it away he had it instantly at his ear. 

“The SunKissed Motel? I’m on my way.” 

The car made a sudden right turn as they changed direction. 

“So who are you and why are you helping?” Matt was relived to hear that Kris was still thinking relatively straight and wasn’t quite as trusting as he had appeared to be. 

The paparazzi sighed, flicked his eyes over to his passengers and then looked back at the road. 

“I’m Dave. You said he wasn’t drunk so……I don’t know if you're just naive, or if he took drugs willingly or if someone slipped them to him….”  
“He was slipped them.” The firmness in Kris’s voice made it clear that there was no room for debate about that subject.

Dave looked in his rear-view mirror and caught Matt’s eyes; he obviously wasn’t as convinced as Kris was. Matt made sure that his eyes held the same conviction Kris’s did. Adam was his friend and he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"My sister was drugged and raped at college. I’d rather be too cautious than let someone else go through that if I could stop it.”  
“How do you know where Adam is?” Kris felt sorry for the man but he had more important things on his mind than making a stranger, even one who was helping them, feel better.  
“One of my colleagues was following the cab they took.”  
“Why?”  
“He was going to get the morning after photos.” Kris almost growled in disgust. Matt wasn’t as subtle.  
“Fucking sharks.”  
“Well this fucking shark is helping you so just remember that.” 

Matt threw his hands up in an attempt to pacify their driver but no one else spoke for the rest of the journey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

About 7 minutes later the car pulled into a motel car-park. There was already a scattering of cars in the car-park with people hanging around. Another 3 followed behind Dave’s. The car had barely stopped when Kris jumped out with Matt and Dave following close behind.

“Which room?” Dave called to the crowd of paps.  
“9” An overweight man in his 30s called back.

Kris, Matt and Dave ran towards the motel rooms. When they reached number 9 Kris pounded frantically on the door while trying to open it. 

“Adam!! Adaaamm!!!”  
“Adaaaaaaammm!!! Matt joined in yelling.

Matt pushed Kris out of the way of the door, lifted his foot and kicked at where he thought the lock should be. If it worked on TV….. The door burst open and the three men ran into the room. 

Matt ran to the bed and pulled the partially clothed form off of his friend. With more strength than he thought he had he slammed the man into the wall. Seeing Dave pin the bastard to the floor with his knee in his back Matt turned back to the bed where Kris was trying to calm the form lying there. 

“Somebody call 911” Dave yelled at the crowd that was beginning to form at the doorway. The man who had called out which room they needed stepped into the bedroom, pushed the door closed, and took out his phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kris barely noticed as Matt took care of the man attacking his best friend. All his attention was focused on the man he had come to love and respect lying on the bed. As he moved towards the figure he was aware of shouting going on around him but didn’t listen to what was being said. 

He noticed that Adam’s shirt was undone but his trousers were still pulled up and fastened. The attacker obviously thought he had the time to take it slowly. Well at least that was one thing Adam had been spared. As he got closer he could see the bruises and bites marking the pale skin of Adam’s chest. He wanted to cry. He wouldn’t, he would stay strong for now but later when he was alone, oh yeah, then he would definitely cry. He crouched on the side of the bed and reached out to close Adam’s shirt. When Adam weakly tried to move away from him his heart broke just a little bit more. 

“Adam it’s Kris……shhhh….I’ve got you now.” He continued to mumble encouraging words as he pulled the shirt together and fastened one of the buttons, he could give Adam that much. 

“Kris?” Adam’s soft voice penetrated the stream of thoughts running through Kris’s head.  
“I’m here” Adam tried to sit up at the voice but couldn’t co-ordinate his movements. Kris noticed his action and tried to pull Adam into a sitting position and into his arms. It was at times like this that Kris wished his friend weren’t quite so tall and solid. Just as he was about to drop him Kris felt another pair of arms go round Adam’s form and help him into a sitting position. 

“Thanks man.” Kris mumbled to Matt. 

One of Adam’s hands found its way into Kris’s shirt as the other grabbed onto Matt’s. Matt looked down at the hand on his shirt curiously before trying to dislodge it and place it on Kris’s but the hand did not want to be moved. Matt looked at Kris and Kris just smiled gently at him and then back down at the man in his arms. With little where else to go Matt sat on the other side of the bed to Kris and helped enclose Adam between the two of them. 

Matt was vaguely aware of the sound of sirens getting nearer but he was pretty sure neither of the other men on the bed heard them at all.

“Kris.”  
“I’m still here darlin'.” Kris’s voice had taken on the gentle tone that he hoped would help calm the man still shaking in his arms.  
“Fuzzy……Krissy.”  
“I know it is but I’ve got you and you have Matt so you’re safe now.” 

Kris looked up at Matt again. Matt noticed that although his voice was soft and a smile played around his lips Kris’s eyes still held the fear that had encompassed them since Adam had gone missing. Kris’s free hand was running through Adam’s hair and he went back to making soothing noises. Unsure what to do Matt simply sat there and supported his friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was early afternoon before the three men made it back to the hotel. After the police had arrived they had made the trip to the hospital where Adam had been whisked off to be seen to and Kris had started to pace the waiting room. Matt had called Lil to tell her where they were and let her know that Adam was safe, stating that he would explain everything the next time he saw her. The police had taken both their statements and then Kris had headed back with them to see Adam and support him while they questioned him. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately Matt wasn’t sure, Adam didn’t remember much. The toxicology report confirmed that Adam had Rohypnol in his system and eventually Adam had been released. Matt didn’t know much more about his prognosis than that. Kris had filled him in on the basics, the stuff he felt Matt needed and deserved to know, but he had stated it wasn’t his place to tell him everything and if Adam ever wanted to he would. 

Matt and Kris supported Adam between them as they entered the hotel. As they walked through the lobby to the lift a blur of red hair and black clothes charged towards them and lunged herself at Adam. When Adam flinched away Allison pulled back immediately looking hurt. She quickly covered the emotion when she noticed the guilt on Adam’s face. Kris lent over and gave her a quick hug. 

“Morning Allie, can you give us a second?”  
“Sure.”

Allison smiled at the three men. She quickly grabbed Adam’s hand and gave it a squeeze, causing him to smile at her, before making her way back to the rest of the Idols who were standing a short distance away. 

“You two go up and get some sleep. I’ll fill everyone in.” Matt motioned to the lift as he spoke.  
“You can’t tell them.” Adam’s quiet voice surprised him.  
“Adam they’re going to find out.”  
“Matt please.” Matt was unused to hearing Adam beg and it shocked him.  
“Okay man but what should I say?” Adam sighed. It was getting increasingly hard to stay awake and as he had very little memory of what had happened, only what he’d been told, he wasn’t really sure.  
“Just tell them…..tell them about the roofies but say that you got there before anything happened.”  
“We did.” Kris made sure Adam was looking him in the eye. “Adam we did, I promise I wouldn’t keep that from you.”  
“Okay…..well just don’t go into details…..please.” Adam looked more tired than Matt ever remembered seeing him Not even in those final weeks during the competition when everyone had been going on reserves had he seen Adam look quite this beaten. Matt laid a hand on Adam’s arm and smiled at the older man.  
“Sure thing dude.” And with that Matt moved away from the pair and over to the rest of the group.   

Kris took the extra weight as Matt left and helped Adam continue to the lift. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once they were inside Adam’s room Kris carefully deposited Adam on the bed before making his way into the bathroom to get a cup of water. Returning he collected the painkillers the doctor had given them and handed one to Adam. 

“I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not but you will be.” Kris’s tone was soft but firm and Adam looked up and into the face of the man he had come to regard as his best friend.  
“Will I?”  
“Of course you will. You’re Adam Lambert, glam god of the Idolsphear. You can beat anything.”  
“Apart from you.” The small smile on his friend’s face made Kris’s heart leap, Adam was still in there, a little bruised and a little broken but definitely still in there.  
“Well that’s because I’m Super-Kris. I even have a cape to prove it.” Adam chuckled softly. “But it won’t do you any harm to have a little help.” Adam continued to look at Kris. “Seriously dude, take the damn pill!”

This time when he laughed Adam took the pill out of Kris’s hand and swallowed it with the water. Kris started to move away from the bed but a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.

“Stay.” Kris looked back at Adam. He looked so small sat there on the bed folding in on himself.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Adam released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He let go of Kris and watched as the younger man took the glass back into the bathroom. Exhausted he kicked his shoes off, crawled up the bed and under the covers not bothering to remove anything else. He was still awake when he felt the bed dipping next to him. When nothing else happened Adam turned round to face his old roommate. Adam reached out, took hold of one of Kris’s hands, and pulled his arm so that it was wrapped around his waist before turning back onto his other side so they were effectively spooning. 

“Do you mind…..I mean….”  
“I wasn’t sure you’d be comfortable with me touching you.” 

There was silence for a while and Kris wasn’t sure if Adam was still awake. Suddenly there was a small hitch in Adam’s breath and the body he was holding started shaking slightly. Adam was crying. Kris gripped the body in front of him tighter. 

“Hey now….shhhh shhhh. It’s okay, it’s okay.”  
“I’m sorry. I just…..I feel safe here…..with you….god I’m such a baby.”  
“Hey you’re not a baby. Something horrible just happened to you, you’re allowed to feel like crap for a while. And I’m not going anywhere so if I help you feel safe than go right ahead.”  
“Thank you”  
“No thanks necessary. And no one calls my friend a baby so you’d better watch yourself or I might have to retaliate.” Adam giggled a little although he didn’t stop crying.  
“You’re such a dork.”  
“Well it takes one to know one Lambert.” 

After a while of just lying there Kris felt Adam’s body begin to relax and his breathing even out. He was finally asleep. Kris looked at the bigger man in his arms. He hadn’t lied to Adam, he would be alright, but it would take time. But Kris had no intention of being anywhere else for as long as he was needed and he was pretty sure that the others would all be around as well. Adam would need support and love and those were the two things that Kris could give freely and without limit. It would take a while but things would be fine again and Kris, and the rest of their friends, would be there through it all.


End file.
